


A History of Kisses

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fehriku's prompt: "A kiss can be a comma, an question mark, or an exclamation point." -Mistinguett in the avatar drabble request meme. Originally posted <a href="http://gemkazoni.livejournal.com/105623.html?thread=419223#t419223">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A History of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fehriku's prompt: "A kiss can be a comma, an question mark, or an exclamation point." -Mistinguett in the avatar drabble request meme. Originally posted [here](http://gemkazoni.livejournal.com/105623.html?thread=419223#t419223).

The first time they kiss, Katara vehemently denies the implications that she likes him, and tells him it was purely to see if he was still alive. Because he has been knocked down badly by Aang, and she is worried about him.

He buys it because 1) Katara would never like him like *that* in a million years, and 2) it makes sense. He thinks he'd die teaching and practicing with the airbender as well.  
\---

Their second kiss, Zuko initiates because he wants the waterbender to shut up. She's yelling at him like there's no tomorrow, and he's feeling pretty angry towards her. So, naturally, he crushes her body towards his, and silences her tirade. Katara is left speechless for the rest of the day.

Zuko smirks at his resourcefulness, but what he doesn't count on is feeling Katara's warm lips on his all day. Like a ghost's whisper floating in the wind, he can't get the kiss out of his mind.

\---

The person she's seeing now in front of her, after all of these years, is hardly the broody boy she remembers being her enemy, then her friend.

"So, the years have treated you well," he looks straight into her, his golden eyes as fierce as ever, but also so very warm. Katara can feel herself getting lost in their depths.

"They have been kind to you as well," she has dreamed of seeing him again, but she doesn't think anything could've prepared her for the real thing because, dear goodness, he's standing in front of her, and all she can do is stand frozen with her mouth gaping open like an idiot.

He comes closer, and takes her hands into his. "I have a question for you. Did you miss you as much as I missed you?" And she doesn't see him close those final inches between them, and press his lips onto hers, all she can feel is his arms around her, and his warm lips moving in rhythm with hers.

 _Yes!_ Her mind screams, _I've missed you more than anything._

Out of all their kisses, and of all the kisses since the invention of kissing, none have made her feel as warm and happy as when they finally found each other again.


End file.
